erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper
The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper is the sixth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 1. It features American unidentified serial killer, The Zodiac Killer, battling London's unidentified serial killer, Jack the Ripper. It was published on April 5, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as The Zodiac Killer Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper Lyrics 'The Zodiac Killer:' Haha! The Red Phantom comes out of the shadows, In his bag, blade, and bullets that sent Jack out to the gallows, As I ample to the fallible Whitechapel Cannibal, I grow affable: Why should I have a go when you couldn’t handle Hannibal? Is this the best you could do? Prostitutes jabbed by you? Look to the stars and see what the Zodiac can do! Can’t decipher this cypher; the Ripper’s getting torn, Just ask The Doors, I’m a real Rider on the Storm! 'Jack the Ripper:' Who there comes to encounter the creator of carrion? I’m craving a craven, cowardice killer Californian, Versing victorious Victorian, the notorious horror wins, Which whores will stick with the main course of his? Who tore his skin? Who commits the goriest of sins? The Ripper’s enormous shivs makes a corpse of him! The name is Jack, jackass, and Jack’s been getting giddy, And he wishes to get tipsy, the Ripper’s fixing to eating kidney! 'The Zodiac Killer:' A horny British bastard battles a Cali based schizo? Ha! Don’t flatter yourself, you’ll end up dead in San Francisco! Let me write another letter, "I have settled which killer is better," "It's the one who bested Aprons made of Leather, he's far deadlier!” You killed five winches, they're still finding my victims! I'm much more malicious, you just became my witness! 'Jack the Ripper:' Your bullets mean nothing, you're a chump of a gunman, But that's redundant; I'll toss you to my bloody dungeon! Bloody bash your brains in, that's when you get bludgeoned! I'm coming, cut you up to cause such a conundrum! Yum, this chum is really something, tastes like them Thomas English muffins! What have we learned, Z? Don’t come stumbling into London. 'The Zodiac Killer' Here's The Confession: killing's my profession, You're just obsessed with that kidney you've been digesting! You're having a laugh! I am not sick, I am insane! Whether it's murder or rap you cannot stop this game! My bars and scars come cut and clean, it'll leave you red anyway! You just had to die, Jack! You're the next Bates and Faraday! 'Jack the Ripper:' Dear Boss, you should have taken the loss, I wasn't one to cross, Tonight, you'll find yourself lost; throat slit, founded under moss! How do you expect me to fear the face behind the sketching? You vex me, you try to best me and I'll really leave you empty! You're just a sad soul, who never gained control, You should've slowed your roll, but now I'll eat you whole!! Trivia *This is the first battle to feature nonfictional opponents. *This is the first battle to have more than four verses. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper Category:TKandMit